Flippin' Pizza/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Geo Team episode, "Flippin' Pizza". Act 1: DayGlow (Intro) (Shows title card with artwork of Dick dressed as a chef flipping and tossing the pizza) TEXT: Written by TERRY WARD and GEO G. TEXT: Storyboard by GEO G. TEXT: Directed by ROBERT W. STAINTON (Fades to black) (Fades into The Geo Team House) Narrator: Ah, The Geo Team House. Surely, Margo was reading a Batman comic book. (Cuts inside The Geo Team House with Margo reading a Batman comic book) (The ringing of a doorbell is heard) Margo: I wonder who can that be? (Puts the comic book on the table, and walk to the front door) (Margo opens the door and sees Dick) Dick: Hi, Margo. Margo: Hello, Dick. I haven't see you in a while. Homer Simpson: Who is it? Margo: It's Dick Grayson. Dick: I'm gonna sleepover. (ringtone is heard in Dick's pocket) Oh! I got a phone call. (Dick takes out his cellphone in his pocket and began to call) Hello? Voice on Phone: Dick Grayson, I want you to get a job at a Flippin' Pizza restaurant. Dick: Really? Voice on Phone: Yes, really. Dick: Oh, okay. Voice on Phone: We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning. Dick: Great. Voice on Phone: I'll see you there, tomorrow morning. Dick: Thank you very much. (Dick hangs up his cell phone) (Zooms in Dick's surprise face) Dick: Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Geo Guy: I think he got the job! Dick: I got a job!! Geo Guy: What? Where? Dick: You're looking at the delivery guy for Flippin' Pizza! The Geo Team: That's great! Dick: I know! It combines two of my main interests! Toon Link: Driving and having people give him money. Dick: It's like I've been training for this job my whole life! But, first, I'm going to sleepover until 10 days! Bloo (comes up): Wait. Dick got a JOB?! Geo Guy: Yes. He got a pizza job. Bloo: Oh. Dick: I'll have a meeting with the pizza manager, tomorrow morning. (Shows a title card saying: "THE NEXT DAY AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING") Narrator: The next day at 7:00 in the morning... Dick: I'm going to work. Coraline: Oh, wait! I want to get a picture for my scrapbook! (grabs Dick) Dick: CORALINE! Coraline: Just one picture! (flashes a picture shows Coraline and Dick getting messed up) The Once-ler: Now there's a lasting memory. Coraline: (little bit angry) I'm recording these happy times even if it kills us both! Dick: (opens the door) Goodbye. (walks outside the Geo Team house and closes the door) (Fades to black) Act 2: Late for Pizza! (Fades to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends mansion) (Cuts into Frankie Foster's room) Frankie Foster: Let's see what's on TV. (Doorbell is heard) Frankie Foster: I wonder who could it be? (Frankie Foster walks out of her bedroom) (Cuts to the front room of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends with Frankie Foster walking downstairs to the front door) (Frankie Foster opens the door and sees Dick with his Flippin' Pizza uniform on) Dick: Pizza Guy. It's twenty-fifty. Frankie Foster: Here's $20. Keep the change, Dick. Dick: And here's your pizza. (Dick hands the pizza to Frankie Foster) Frankie Foster: Thanks! (closes the door) (shows Dick holding the dollar) (Fades to Dick drove home) (Cuts into the living room) Dick: I'm home. Homer Simpson: Hi, Dick. How much did you make in tips tonight? Dick: About half a tank. Geo Guy: How was work, tonight, Dick? Dick: I think I became a capitalist. (Dick goes upstairs) Bloo: How's the pizza job? Dick: It was fine. (Dick opens the door and put his pajamas on and went to sleep) (Shows title card saying "THE NEXT DAY AT 7:11 IN THE MORNING...") Narrator: The next day at 7:11 in the morning... (cuts to The Geo Team eating breakfast) Dick: (rushing) I gotta go! I'm gonna be late for work! Homer Simpson: You wouldn't be late all the time if you just got up a little earlier, Dick. Dick: Homer, Homer, Homer... If I got up earlier, that would mean I'd have to go to bed earlier. (Dick went to his Flippin' Pizza car) Dick (thinking to himself): I love to poke holes in their illogical little thoughts. (The light bulb appears on Dick's head) Dick: That's it! I've got an idea! How about i'll go to Sunny Funny's house and i'll give Sunny Funny some pizza. (The Flippin' Pizza car turned left to Parappa Town) (Fades to Sunny Funny's house) (Cuts to Sunny Funny growing tomatoes in her garden) (Doorbell is heard) Sunny Funny: I wonder who can it be? (Sunny Funny walks back inside the house) Sunny Funny (walking): Can someone order pizza for me? (Sunny Funny walked to the front door and opened it) Dick: Hello? Can I help you? Do you need any pizza? Sunny Funny: Yes. Can I eat a pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and tomato slices please? Dick: Oh, okay? That will cost $7.11, please. Sunny Funny: Here's 7 dollars, and a quarter for my pizza. (hands 7 dollars and 25¢ to Dick) Anyways, keep the change. Dick: And here's your pizza. (Dick hands the pizza to Sunny Funny) Sunny Funny: Thank you. Dick: You're welcome. Have a nice day, lady. (walks away) Sunny Funny: Goodbye. (looks at her pizza) Oooh, yummy! (smells at the pizza) Yummy! A delicious pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and tomato slices just for me. (walks away and closes the door) Dick: Aha! Another dime, another nickel. Let's go! (Dick drives off quickly) (Fades to black) Act 3: The Batman Team (Fades to Bruce Wayne's mansion) (Cuts to Bruce Wayne and Alfred seeing Dick Grayson delivering pizza) Alfred: Uh, sir, what was that? Batman: Oh, that's just Dick Grayson, you know, Robin? Delivering... pizza!?! (Batman walks to Dick Grayson) Batman: Dick, what are you doing? Dick: Delivering pizza to happy customers. Do you need anything? Batman: Oh, yeah, you delivered pizza to customers, so that's why you got a job. Dick: Yep. (Batman needs to have a moment of silence in 5 seconds, and starts ordering) Batman: Can I have a pizza? (Shows title card saying: "5 MINUTES LATER") Narrator: 5 minutes later... (Cuts to Dick waving goodbye to Bruce Wayne) Dick: Goodbye, Batman. Batman: Goodbye, Robin. (Dick went to his Flippin' Pizza car and drove away) Batman: And thanks for the pizza! (Fades to The Geo Team House) (Cuts to Geo Guy calling on the phone in the kitchen) Geo Guy: (calling on the phone) Medium pepperoni, extra cheese. Thank you. (The Geo Team starts cleaning up and setting up dinner) (Doorbell is heard) (The Geo Team opens the door and sees Dick with his Flippin' Pizza uniform on) Geo Guy: Hi, Dick. Dick: Hi. Green Bob: How's the car running? Dick: Good. Homer Simpson: Busy tonight? Dick: Sorta. Margo: Keep the change. Dick: Thanks. (Dick heads the pizza to Geo Guy) Coraline: Drive safely. Dick: Will do. (Dick went to his Flippin' Pizza car and drove away) Geo Guy: Two minutes of Dick's undivided attention and a pizza! Homer Simpson: (eating a pizza) Best 20 bucks we've spent all week! Little Guy: That's right. And, uh, is anyone seen Dr. Beanson? (Fades to black) Act 4: Jack It Up (Fades to The Geo Team watching TV in the living room and Dick walks by, holding his uniform) Green Bob: Working tonight, Dick? Dick: Nope. I'm hanging up my uniform. Green Bob: (yelling) WHAT?? YOU'RE QUITTING YOUR JOB? Toon Link: (yelling) ALREADY? Dick: (angry at Green Bob and Toon Link, yelling) NO!!! Green Bob: Do I have to call the police? Dick: (furious) I SAID NO!!! Toon Link: Then what are you doing? Dick: (sad) I'm just hanging up my uniform. Green Bob: Oh! Okay, i'm gonna go to bed now. (walks off-screen) See ya. Margo: (hugs Dick) We're so proud of you! Geo Guy: Equally stunning news. Dick: I'm going to bed! (yelling) GOOD NIGHT! (Dick closes his bedroom door) (Geo Guy, Margo, and Toon Link are staring at each other) (Fades to Dick with his laptop in the living room and The Once-ler walks by) The Once-ler: Hey, Dick. What are you doing? Dick: Nothing. Just updating my college resume. (The Once-ler looks at Dick's laptop) The Once-ler: I thought you just delivered pizzas. Dick: (reading) "Cholesterol and gluten distribution" Sounds more impressive. (The screen wipes to Lammy practicing her guitar) (The phone was ringing, and Lammy picks up the phone) Lammy: Hello? Voice on Phone: I want you to get a job at Flippin' Pizza. Lammy: Really? Voice on Phone: Yes, really. Lammy: Okay, i'll be right there tomorrow. Voice on Phone: Okay, see ya. (Lammy hangs up the phone) (The screen wipes to Little Guy in his room and Dick opens the door) Dick: Little Guy, can I have some money for gas? Little Guy: What happened to the money you earned delivering pizzas yesterday? Dick: I used it to buy gas so I could deliver the pizzas. Little Guy: It sounds like that job gave you your first lesson in economics. Dick: Yeah. I learned that working appears to be for idiots. (The phone was ringing) Little Guy: One moment. (Little Guy closed the door) Little Guy: Dr. Beanson, where were you? (The scene cuts to Dr. Beanson at Toys R' Us) Dr. Beanson: I was at Toys R' Us to buy something. (The scene cuts to Little Guy on the phone) Little Guy: Well hurry up, and get home as soon as possible. (The scene cuts to Dr. Beanson at Toys R' Us) Dr. Beanson: Um, okay. Goodbye. (Dr. Beanson hangs up the phone) Toys R Us Cashier: That will be $5 for the action figure from Batman. (Shows title card saying: "LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE NEXT DAY") Narrator: Later that night on the next day... (Cuts to Margo holding the pizza box) Margo: Our pizza is here! Geo Guy: Did Dick deliver it? Margo: Yeah. It's strange having Dick bring food to us. (Geo Guy opens the box and the pizza is half-eaten as he looks at it) Geo Guy: (shocked) It's half-eaten. Margo: Well, that part's not so strange. Bloo: Me either. (The camera pans to Geo Guy getting angry) Geo Guy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Green Bob: (angry) Oooh. He's so gonna be grounded. (Green Bob calls Rob the Flippin' Pizza manager on the phone) Voice on Phone: What do you want? Green Bob: Dick brings my friends a half-eaten pizza. Can you fire him? Voice on Phone: Ooooh! He's so gonna get it! Thanks for telling me. Goodbye. (Green Bob hangs up his phone) (Fades to black) Act 5: YOU'RE FIRED FOREVER! (Fades to Rob the Flippin' Pizza manager's office) Rob: So? Do you give The Geo Team, a half-eaten pizza? Dick: (crying) YES!!! It's true! (5x) Rob: (frustrated) Oh my god! How dare you bring 15 customers a half-eaten pizza!!! Dick: (shocked) But it wasn't my fault! It was Lammy's fault. Rob: (yelling) I DON'T CARE! Dick: (crying) SO YOU DID CARE!!! Rob: (angry) No, I don't! That's it! You're fired forever! Dick: (shocked) WHAT? Rob: (angry) Yes, forever! GO HOME NOW!!! Dick: (crying while running) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts into the living room of The Geo Team's house with The Geo Team grounding Dick Grayson) Geo Guy: (angry) DICK!!! How dare you bring us a half-eaten pizza, and you got fired! Dick: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- Green Bob: (angry) Apologies won't work for this. You ate the first half of the pizza yesterday! That's it! Bloo: (angry) You're grounded (20x) for six weeks. Go home now! Dick: (crying while running) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts inside Bruce Wayne's mansion with Baman and Alfred) Batman: (furious) OOH!!! (20x) Dick, how dare you bring The Geo Team a half-eaten pizza, and got fired!!! Dick: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- Alfred: (angry) Apologies don't work anymore. That's it! You're grounded (20x) for six weeks. This means no TV, no video games, no pizza, and further more. Batman: (angry) Go upstairs to your room, and go to bed now!!! Dick: (crying while running) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Batman and Alfred looking at the camera) Batman: Oh! And if you're watching this, Lammy took over Dick's job at Flippin' Pizza. Alfred: This means Lammy was no longer grounded. (PaRappa walks to Batman and Alfred) PaRappa: Hey. I'm here. Batman: Can you talk to the camera, please? PaRappa: (looks at the camera) Lammy, if you're watching this, you're not grounded forever. So do whatever you want. Batman: Thanks for watching this episode. Until we meet again, boys and girls. Good night! (Iris wipe shrinks to black and cuts to the pizza background with the "The End" text and pauses for 3 seconds) (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts